Live
by Linda Chicana
Summary: With her parents' harsh expectations thrust upon her Amelia has tried her hardest to make them proud. But when an unexpected turn of events has her sent to Pandora and turned into her father's personal spy there's little she can do but what she's told to. However, the wonder of the new world has her reeling. Will she finally be able to break free from her chains and live?


You know, my father wasn't always a psychotic bastard. No, he actually used to be human. He used to care about other people, about other's well being. He protected people rather than destroyed lives. Of course, that was all before my mother died. After that, well, my father lost himself. He became so angry, so withdrawn; he sealed himself off to everyone. Even me, his only daughter, his only family left on Earth, in the universe. He became so engrossed with his job that he just about forgot about me. But I never forgot about him, I followed him faithfully wherever he was shipped off to.

See my father is a part of the military, I couldn't tell you what branch though. My mother strictly prohibited me from knowing anything beyond the fact that my father's a high ranking military official. Even before my mother died though my dad had always been a hard ass. He was mad that my mother wouldn't allow him to tell me more about his job so instead he taught me how to fight, how to defend myself, how to kill. My mother didn't approve, she was a firm believer that all life must be preserved until it is time for it to be given back. She was a very religious woman, which confused me a lot since she was also a scientist.

But my father won that whole argument when he said that his job was to make sure I could survive in our dying world and that he and my mother wouldn't always be around to protect me. So she relented, she allowed him to teach me "self-defense". Since before I could remember I've been subject to nonstop training, self-defense, emotional control, weapons, gymnastics, anything that could help give me an edge. My mother also took it upon herself to give me a rigorous educational regimen. I learned everything from her, math, english, biology, science, languages, everything.

I guess you can say I'm a pretty well rounded girl. I appreciated all the things my parents taught me, especially since I saw them so rarely. Each training session I had with them I committed to memory, and every time we just stepped back to relax I embedded in my soul. I love my parents with all my heart and want to be something they can be proud of. I want them to look at me and think '_damn_, _my child is_ _awesome_'. I worked hard to try and live up to their standards, to be a young soldier for my father and a scientist for my mother. I guess you can say I'm a little obsessed. I want their approval so badly; it's the only thing I've ever wanted actually.

Compliments are few and far in between with my parents. And it's rare to hear them say anything very heartfelt; they hardly ever tell each other 'I love you'. But there's no denying their passion, their drive to complete things, to pursue what they believe in. When Pandora was discovered my mother was sucked into the high of it. All the colors, the life of the world attracted her like a moth to a flame. She signed herself onto the Pandora team and somehow managed to reel my father in too. And I, like the ever obedient child I am, followed. I didn't really understand it all, I was still rather young when my mother first signed up, about ten years old I think.

When my mother started she learned all that she could about the Na'vi and Pandora itself, bringing all her notes to me to study off of. My father signed up into the military section to protect my mother from the dangerous life up on Pandora. Immediately afterward, however, they shipped him over to Pandora. My mother was sad that he had to leave us, but she promised my dad that she would make herself an Avatar driver and follow him up there. That's one of the few times I ever saw my parents kiss, and then my dad turned to me and kissed my forehead. He told me to not lag on my training, that he expected me to grow strong and someday follow them up to Pandora.

Time with my mother became very strained after that, she rarely took any time off away from the labs and school. She was oh so very determined to meet the requirements of being a driver that she sort of forgot about me. I was always left alone at home with nothing to help comfort me. I tried to not let it get to me, she would remember me, I would say to myself, she always had before. As time dragged on I began to search for ways to occupy myself, to keep my mind off of my loneliness. About three months into being left alone I found it. The one thing to help liberate me from my depression. Parkour. I've always loved working my body, doing gymnastics and such, but parkour brought it to a whole new level.

I was in our backyard and was staring at the all the different things back there. Dad's tool shed, mom's island style gardens, the skeletal tree. For some strange reason I had thought about jumping off of them all. Strange idea right? Aren't boys the only ones that think about jumping off things? But I was bored and it seemed like a good way to help pass the time. But before I started jumping off of things like an idiot I took my time to think about it. To conjure up someway to not hurt myself when doing something very idiotic. It was simple physics really; I just had to keep my body in motion, if I lengthened the time in which I came to a stop the force of impact would lessen. Thus keeping me from getting hurt.

The fact that it was a lot like gymnastics helped me make the decision. When I made my first leap up and over one garden I was stunned. It was the most fun thing I had ever done! I enjoyed jumping over the gardens and so I took it to the next step, I jumped off the shed. It was exhilarating. My adrenaline rush empowered me, I felt free. For the following five years my parents kept to the Avatar Project I honed my skills in parkour. I could jump off of buildings, run across a wall, and jump from flight to flight of stairs. I was better than Spiderman.

But then disaster struck and that's when everything changed. The day the men in the black suits came knocking on my front door to tell me the news. My mother was dead. Of all the things she could have died of, getting eaten by a thanator, attacked by viperwolves, she had to die from a car accident. She died because a man was to drunk to even stand, let alone drive a car. Her death was instantaneous, no pain on her part. Besides the moment of terror she felt when watching the car come straight at her going well over 100 miles she didn't feel a thing. I didn't shed a tear at her cremation. My father wouldn't have stood for it if I cried. So I locked my sorrow and grief away and hid it somewhere deep inside, like I do with most of my emotions.

You know what the worst thing about the whole thing was though? It was the fact that my mother died on my fifteenth birthday. Wonderful present right? The men told me that I was to go to Pandora. Needless to say I was shocked, why on Earth would I go there? Sure my mom was supposed to be an Avatar driver; she was in the process of making her own before she died. But that's when I found that my mother wasn't making herself an Avatar, she was making me one. That was her present to me for my birthday; she was going to surprise me with the news once she came home. So what else could I do but accept? I had no choice in the matter anyway; I was going to be shipped off whether or not I wanted to.

I was forced to make the call to my father to tell him about the accident. My throat constricted when I first heard his voice, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and told him that mom was dead. He fell silent over the line; the only thing I could hear was his sudden heavy breathing. When I told him that I was to be shipped off to Pandora he vehemently disagreed, but I had to tell him that it was out of my hands. Too much money and precious resources were used to create that Avatar to not be used; I was being forced to go. He didn't say bye before the line went dead and I had a feeling he wasn't going to welcome me when I was up there.

A couple days before I was to leave for Pandora I went through all of my mom and dad's drawers. Three hours of searching led me to the small jewelry box my mother had, the only thing that was left of her stuff besides the notes on Pandora I kept in my room. It was a simple silver box, nothing extravagant about it at all. Inside I found my mother's locket and her wedding ring. I put the ring onto my mother's locket and clasped the thin chain around my neck. In my fathers things I found a small round picture frame that held a picture of my parents when they were younger. Of when they first became parents, they were smiling widely at the camera with a small bundle tucked within my mother's arms, me. Those three items were the only personal things I would be taking with me to Pandora.

After that I finished packing my duffle bag and for the rest of the day I trained in anything and everything until I collapsed from exhaustion. When the men came to pick me up and take me to the plane I was waiting outside for them, blankly starring at the cracked concrete walkway leading to my front door. I stood, hefting the duffle bag up onto my shoulder and took one last look at my house before turning away from it forever. The ride to the plane was long, silent, and awkward. As they took me in to get checked in I glanced around and watched all the workers scurry around as they prepared themselves to take care of fifty people in cryo.

As I looked around I noticed that most of the people were soldiers, with some scientists thrown in here and there. This made me wonder how many of the few scientists out here were actually Avatar drivers, just by glancing at them I had no hope of receiving an answer to my question. After the men checked me in they left me and one of the caretakers came and showed me to the chamber I would be sleeping in for five years. He helped lock me in and took my bag, saying that once I landed I would need to go find it in a locker. Before he left he gave me the key to the locker then shut me in. I wrapped the key around my wrist instead of trying to get it around my neck with my limited movement.

I began to wonder how long I would wait in the darkness before they forced me asleep when suddenly I felt very drowsy. My eyelids felt too heavy to keep open so I let them shut on their own accord, it would only be for a moment, I told myself. When I next opened my eyes I was parched, my throat was sore, and my stomach was growling. The small door to my chamber opened and the man that put me in pulled me out, looking a little older then I last remembered him to be. My brow furrowed before the man smiled at me, "Morning Sleeping Beauty, have a nice nap?" My mouth opened a little in shock, I was already there? "We're there?" I managed to croak out. The man unstrapped me and it was then I noticed I was floating, "Yeah, we're there."

He left me to attend to the others so I floated off in search of my locker. It wasn't hard to find, it was only a few rows below my chamber. As I was unlocking the locker a man floated down beside me, he looked to be around his mid-twenties. Blinking I realized that I was also in my twenties, if my calculations were correct, then my twenty-first birthday was just a few months away. To think that my teens were all spent asleep, quite a shocker. The man smiled at me, "Hey, how you doing? The name's Jake." I blinked owlishly at his outstretched hand before slowly setting my own hand in his, "Amelia." He smiled a goofy grin as he pulled his bag out of the locker.

"How was your sleep?" He asked me as we glided down to the main deck of the ship. I took a moment to think about my forced sleep before replying, "What sleep? All I did was blink and then I was here." He chuckled lightly at that, "Yeah, it sure as hell felt like that." The caretakers navigated us to the front part of the ship where we piled into the ship that would land us directly on the base. Jake and I took a seat in the back, and I tried hard not to stare at the folded wheelchair next to him. At first glance he seemed to be perfectly fine, but once he began to float ahead of me I was able to see his legs. They were very frail looking, even through his pants. It must have been hard for him, to go from being a soldier to a crippled man.

I decided not to question him about his condition nor did I give him any indication that I felt pity for him. Boys are very sensitive about being fit and whatnot, surely Jake was no different. I may not have known nor associated with many people, but I wasn't so emotionally and socially retarded that I would make the mistake of letting Jake feel as though I do not think he is worthy of being here. Besides, I had more troubling things to worry about. Would my father approve of how I aged? Would I finally be living up to his standards? Would he even care? The thought struck me hard because it was entirely plausible. My father might not even still be alive.

This thought hurt more, what would I do if I lost both my parents? They were all I've ever had, without them I'm literally nothing. Everything that I am I made myself become for them. Without at least one of their praise all that I am and all that I've done would be for naught. My musing was shattered when my stomach fluttered at our descent and as we entered Pandora's atmosphere. The feeling was a queer one but not all that uncomfortable. "Exopacks on people! Remember, you lose that mask you're unconscious in twenty seconds, dead in four minutes. Let nobody die today, it looks very bad on my report." A dark skinned man said as we landed.

I slid the mask over my face and secured it in place then waited for further instruction. As he went to the back of the plane and opened the latch as he shouted more orders, "Harnesses off, get your packs on." He pressed a button and the latch opened, the rest of the soldiers were already standing and lined up, "Go, go, go! And don't stop until you reach the base!" He barked and the soldiers all dutifully jogged out together. I would have followed but I choose to instead stay with Jake, I had a feeling he was an Avatar driver and thought that the best course of action would be to remain with him. He had a little trouble sliding into his wheelchair but I made no move to help him, instead I stepped aside and waited for him to pass me first.

"Let's go special case, do not make me wait for you." The man droned, not seeming all that annoyed as he let on. Jake ignored him and continued on, I gave the man a curt nod to which he returned. Once down on the actual base I swept my gaze around Hell's Gate, wondering why it had such a name. My unspoken question was answered when I saw the large tanks rolling into the base with arrows nearly as long as I embedded into their tires. Though I was being careful with where I stepped Jake wasn't and was nearly squished by a man in an AMP suit, the man was able to sidestep a gawking Jake and quipped at him, "Look out hot rod!" Before continuing on his way.

Two men turned their attention to Jake and me, "Meals on wheels man!" One man cried. The bald one shook his head, "Man that is just wrong!" The first set his eyes on me, "Check out that piece of ass though." The bald man smiled lecherously, "Hey baby! Wanna have a good time!" He called to me, rocking his hips in a perverse manner. Not one to be sucked into such disgraceful bait I easily ignored them, though it seemed that Jake did not share my sentiments. "You would need a dick to do that asshole!" He shot to the man, a rather irritated look plastered on his face.

The bald man became infuriated while his friend burst into laughter. His friend slapped his shoulder, "You gotta give him that one Lyle!" Then Lyle began to laugh too, nodding in agreement with his friend. Jake smirked and wheeled ahead of me, I was confused about this strange event. How was it that Lyle could just so easily forgive Jake after being mad at him? "You coming Amelia?" Jake called to me from inside the base, picking my pace up I hurried after him. Once inside we were able to take off our masks and were directed to the cafeteria where we would be briefed on life here on Hell's Gate.

Once we entered, however, it seemed like the briefing was well underway. A man stood in the front of the cafeteria, he stood at about 5'11 and had broad shoulders. His short sleeved camouflage shirt showed off his well toned and muscled arms which held numerous scars. His gray hair was cropped short and when he turned I could see that three horizontal scars ran across the side of his skull. He glanced at Jake and me as we entered but did not falter in his speech.

"Out there everything that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you. We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi, they're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in one minute and their bones are reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill." He said, gaze sweeping over us all. "As head of security it is my job to keep you alive," He paused, eyes locking on me, "I will not succeed, not with all of you. If you wish to survive you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude." His gaze broke away from me then, "You've got to obey the rules, Rule number one…"

The rules he prattled on with were not unlike the ones I was subject to live with back on Earth. When he was done everyone was dismissed. He, along with everyone else, left the cafeteria without hesitation and before long I lost him to the crowd of people surrounding me. With a sigh I followed Jake out of the room. We were heading toward our sector of the base when someone yelled for Jake behind us. It was a tall lanky man with short brown hair and green eyes. Jake seemed confused to have this person calling out to him so I figured that the man was not a friend of his.

The man smiled widely and just stared at Jake, "You're Jake right? Tom's brother?" Jake gave a hesitant nod and the smile on the man widened, if that was even possible, "Oh man you really do look like him." Jake's brow furrowed confusion clear on his face. The man noticed and held his hand out, "Oh, uh, I'm Norm Spellman I went through Avatar training with your brother." Jake nodded slowly, soaking in all the information. Norm turned his attention on me and smiled, "Hey, what's your name?" I blinked at him, trying to decide whether or not he was hostile. "Amelia." I muttered, after a moment of careful deliberation.

He led us the rest of the way to our sector, "This is the bio lab, we'll be spending a lot of time in here." He chuckled, waving to other scientists. While Norm and Jake conversed I quickly scanned the room, finding no threat I let myself relax a bit and let my curiosity take over. Large bluish capsules caught my attention and as I walked closer to them I could see the lithe cyan bodies floating inside of them. Jake noticed my wandering and followed after me, jaw dropping at the sight of the male Avatar floating in the tank. "Damn they got big." He said, making me tilt my head to the side in confusion. Were they smaller before?

Norm walked up to us, "Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. So the prospective sim seem to be working well." The man Norm and Jake were talking to stepped forward, he had tan skin, thin wired glasses and had a head full of curly dark brown hair. He smiled, "Yeah they got great muscle tone, it'll take us a few hours to decant them but by tomorrow you guys should be able to take them out. That's yours over there." He told Jake, pointing to the capsule to the right. I stepped aside so that Jake could pass me. A saddened expression flitted across Jake's face as he looked at the Avatar, "Looks just like him." He muttered. Norm disagreed, "No, looks like you. This is your Avatar now Jake."

I stayed next to the tank with the unfamiliar Avatar inside, studying it curiously. It was the first one I had ever seen. Max, the scientist from before, steered me away from the tank with a nudge, "Don't you want to see yours?" I gave a curt nod and let him lead me to a tank all the way in the back. I snuck glances at all the other Avatars, all were cyan with the same black plaited hair and were enormous. But when I saw mine one thing immediately stood

out, she was tiny. Max seemed to notice my confusion, "Yeah I know, she's small isn't she? Something happened somewhere along the way of creating her and her growth was stunted and her eyes are a slate gray color like yours, not yellow like the Na'vi's."

He seemed disappointed but I didn't really mind. I'm a very short person myself; standing at only five feet it surprised many people when they saw the height difference between my parents and me. While my parents are both an inch or two over six feet I'm just barely tall enough to not be considered a midget. My dad said it's my mother's Spanish blood, mom didn't argue because it was obvious that my father's German blood had no effect in my genome. I stepped toward the glass and laid a hand on it, watching as my Avatar would twitch every now and then in her sleep. The resemblance was startling. I knew she was made with my DNA, but it still shocked me to see my face in a different form.

Her nose was flattened, and even with her eyes closed I could tell that they were large and round, she had cat like ears, a long tail, and faint white freckles dotted all along her face much like my own. The crook of her neck on either side had four large white dots lined in a row and I brought a hand up to touch the same spot on my body, how could she even have the same marks? Would she have my birth mark too? I glanced at her right leg and sure enough I found my triangular shaped birth mark faintly glowing white. "Did my mother say anything when she made her?" I asked Max, taking my eyes off of my Avatar for a moment. He smiled lightly, "Well, there was a lot of questioning when people found out she was making an Avatar for someone else. But all she said was that she was doing it for someone she loved and she'd be damned if anyone kept her from creating it."

He patted my shoulder, "She was a good woman kid, come on. Grace should be coming out of her link soon." Max led the three of us away from our Avatars and towards the computers and told us to make video logs. Jake was the first one up, he sat in front of the screen awkwardly, "The concept is that every driver is matched to his own Avatar so that their nervous systems are in tune…or something, which is why they offered me the gig because I can link with Tommy's Avatar. Which is insanely expensive…" He trailed off then turned around to look at Norm and Max, "Am I doing this right? I just say whatever?"

Max nodded, turning away from the papers in front of him, "Yeah, we have to get in the habit of documenting everything. You know, what we see or feel, it's all part of the science. Good science is good observation." Norm nodded, looking up from the papers he was going through, "Plus it'll keep you sane for the next six years." Jake turned back around and readjusted his camera, "Well alright then. So, ah, here I am…doing science." He sounded really dumb then and I had to hold in a snort.

Jake scowled at the camera, realizing just how dumb he was sounding. He clicked the camera off with a huff and turned to me, "Here, it's your turn." I nodded and pulled a chair up to sit down in. I turned the camera on and just sat there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. "Three hours on Pandora, that's how much time I've spent here so far. I've spent five years nine months and twenty two days traveling here after being told my mom made me an Avatar. I'm twenty now, all the jokes mom made about time flying is kind of funny now, I spent my teenage years asleep." I scratched the side of my face really thinking about my lost youth.

"I don't feel like I'm twenty years old, my next birthday's coming in a few months too. I still feel like I'm still only fifteen, and its not like my body's changed much on the flight out here. Dad hasn't said hi yet, but that's probably because he has things to tend to. He doesn't need to deal with his daughter at the moment; the security of the whole base relies on him. He looks fine though, a little gray but his body is still fit. I wonder if I'll ever beat him in a sparring session now, his mass seems to have doubled since being on Earth. I still don't know why mom made me an Avatar though, maybe so the three of us could be up here together? Maybe that's it. Dad would have been the military man, mom the scientist, and I the Avatar driver. Quite the family I think. Too bad I'll never know…"

I trailed off as I thought of my mother's abrupt death and cleared my throat, "Anyway, I hope I can make her proud by doing this, dad too." With nothing else to say I shut the camera off. "Your mom's dead?" I glanced over at Norm and gave him a curt nod. "Who's your dad?" Jake spoke up. Before I could answer there was a disgruntled shout, "Where's my damn cigarette, people! Is there something wrong with this picture here?" Max stood, "Looks like Grace is back, come on, I'll introduce you guys."

Norm jumped from his seat, bouncing with excitement, "Grace Augustine is a legend! She's head of the Avatar Program, wrote the book-literally-wrote the book on Pandoran botany!" Max rolled his eyes, "That's because she likes plants more than people." He muttered. I spotted the older red head, taking a long drag on her cigarette as she pulled on her lab coat. "Welcome back Cinderella, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jake Sully, and Amelia." Grace waved Max off directing her attention to Norm. "Norm, I've heard good things about you, how's your Na'vi?" Norm was eager to show just how well his Na'vi was,_ "May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting." _He said, brow furrowing as he conjured up the words.

Grace nodded, replying in the same language, _"Not bad, you sound a little formal." _Norm welcomed her critic with a wide smile, _"I've studied for five years, but there is still much to learn."_ Max spoke up to bring Jake and me into the conservation, "Grace this is Jake Sully." Jake held out his hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am." Grace frowned, "Yeah, yeah I know you. But I don't need you, I need your brother. You know the PhD that trained three years for this mission." She said, not even sparing him a hello, just propping a hand on her hip and dragging again on her cigarette.

Jake's gaze hardened, "Well he's dead, I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone." Jake said coldly. Grace's frown deepened, "How much lab training have you had?" Jake looked up at her innocently, "I dissected a frog once." Grace threw her arms up in exasperation, "You see, you see? They're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of even calling it rain." She cried. "Uh yes but you still haven't met Amelia…" Max tried to interject but Grace didn't listen to him as she strode out of the lab; "I'm going to Selfridge." She declared. Max sighed heavily and turned to us, "I guess we'll just have to introduce you two tomorrow Amelia. Be here tomorrow at 0800, try to use big words." He said, directing the last bit to Jake.

We separated after that and I walked around the base to try and find something to do when a large window caught my eye. Just outside there was a large obstacle course and Avatar drivers were out running around. I flagged down the closest person to me which turned out to be a pretty black haired woman clad in a white wife beater, cargo pants, and combat boots. "Excuse me," She glanced down at me and waited for me to continue, "Do you know if we're allowed to go outside?" She smiled at me, "New recruit?" I nodded hesitantly and her smile widened, "Yeah, you can go outside, just be sure to keep your mask on okay?" She said her voice husky and filled with amusement.

A small smile blossomed on my face, "I will thank you! Oh, my name's Amelia." I said and held my hand out to her. Her cheeky smile remained in place as she clasped her hand in my own, "Trudy, see you around Amelia." She said before continuing down the hall. I reached for the mask clasped onto my belt and hurriedly slipped it on before dashing outside. I was eager to get my body in motion, it was the only time I ever felt good. The Avatar drivers peered down curiously at me as I stood in front of the obstacle course.

There were metal bars off to the side, numerous low and high wooden bars to go over and under, a rock wall, a basketball court, a pole vaulting area, a track around the entirety of the area, large wooden platforms, and numerous other things I couldn't name. I went to the metal bars first after deciding to start on something easy before I went to do my usual training regimen. My body didn't feel as if it lost any of its strength, but I couldn't be too careful. The bars were very high; they were designed for the Avatars, not humans.

I took a deep breath before leaping for the bar; grabbing a hold of it I repositioned my hands before beginning. I did twenty chin ups before I began to swing my body, switching between the bar I was on to the other right across from me. I drew my body up and made it completely vertical atop the bar. I slowly started to bend my elbows before straightening them up again. It felt a little weird doing vertical push ups, the gravity here was different than on Earth, throwing me off just a bit. I did this twenty times and allowed myself to become accustomed to the feeling. My body was quick to adapt, it wouldn't take me long to feel at ease here.

I let my body fall, and spun over the bar and on the third one I lifted my legs and hooked them over the other bar and with my momentum I spun off the bar and landed perfectly. Well it certainly seemed as though my upper body strength didn't deteriorate. But still, I would have to restrain myself from doing anything to strenuous until I knew for sure my body was in tip top shape. I glanced around at the Avatar drivers around me and tried to decide on what I should do next. Spotting the track I decided that running a few laps would help me burn off the rest of my pent up energy. With that decided I began to jog around the area, taking in the scenery around me.

The forest wasn't even a meter away from me, it would be so easy to run inside it and never come back. I shook my head at the thought, why on Earth (or I guess its Pandora now) would I leave? There was nothing out here for me except for my father. Even so, I couldn't shake off the feeling entirely, the want and curiosity to venture into the lush forest. With a slight frown I decided that my run was over and headed back inside the base. It took me roughly fifteen minutes to find my room and once there I immediately headed for the adjoining bathroom to wash up before going to the cafeteria to find something to eat.

The cafeteria was crowded with people making me slightly on edge. I wasn't used to being in such close proximity with so many people. All around people chattered and I headed for the food line to see what was being served. I decided on a simple salad and a bottle of water and when I left the line I tried to find somewhere to sit, but all the tables were already packed with people. I was just about to leave for my room when I heard my name being called; I scanned the room quickly and easily found Jake. He was waving at me, wanting me to go and sit with him.

I began to make my way over to him, stepping around other people before I found myself in front of Jake's table. Glancing around it I saw Norm, Dr. Augustine, Max and Trudy along with numerous other scientists and Avatar drivers. I sat down beside Jake and directly across from Trudy, who smiled at me once I sat down. It was rather awkward I wasn't used to being around people. My parents always kept me so secluded that I was at a lost as to how to act when around people my age. I opted to just sit and watch everyone's interactions to later evaluate and possibly help me with this problem. Max seemed to be an all around nice person, though he did seem exasperated with Dr. Augustine's attitude toward Jake and I.

She ignored us for the majority of the meal, occasionally throwing some insults at Jake. Norm was eager to talk to everyone; he seemed needy in a way. He seemed to want peoples' approval. I didn't fail to notice his eyes straying over to Trudy every once in a while. Either Trudy never noticed or didn't particularly care as she exchanged jokes with Jake. Jake was very…upfront. He did not hesitate to say what was on his mind; he acted first and thought later. In some cases this would be good, but most of the time this type of attitude was just trouble. If Jake doesn't kill himself first, he would surely get himself in a lot of trouble here.

Trudy was a pretty laid back woman; she eased easily from one conversation to another. She was capable of shooting sarcastic and naughty jokes one moment, to taking control of a lighthearted and polite conversation in the next. She talked fondly of her Samson dubbed 'Rouge One', it was, as she referred to it, her baby. She used it to transport scientists, mainly Dr. Augustine, to and from the depths of Pandora. I hoped that she would be the one to take me out, if only to have some kind of familiarity, if I was ever even allowed out. Once I was finished with my meal I bid them goodnight and was quick to leave.

Once outside the crowded cafeteria and into the deserted halls I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked slowly to my room, I was in no rush. However once I saw the faint silhouette on my bed I tensed. Quickly flicking the lights on I prepared myself for any surprises, but I wasn't prepared for the one I received. My father sat on my bed staring carelessly at me, my father Miles Quaritch. "Father…" I breathed, restraining myself from running toward him and enveloping him in a hug. He stood then, now looking down at me, "Amelia." We stood there for several beats, sizing each other up. "You've grown." He finally said. In the past ten years I haven't seen him I had grown, just not by much. "You have too."

He smiled at that and we fell into silence once again. "You're an Avatar driver." He said and I nodded in conformation. "Good, I need someone I can trust in there." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "The natives are getting out of hand and Augustine is stuck on them. We're on the brink of war and I need someone inside to keep me posted." My heart thudded in my chest, was he going to ask me to help him? Was I finally going to be of some use to him? "I'll use Jake Sully…" My heart clenched, what did he just say? He's going to use Jake? Jake! Why not me? What was wrong with me?

My father didn't seem to notice my hurt as he continued on, "Selfridge has already assigned the boy as Augustine's guard; I'll have him put you on the team too. You'll tell me if Jake ever strays from his job or if Augustine ever begins to plot against us, they are not to know you work for me, not to know you're my daughter." I nodded once and as my father walked past me to leave he set a hand on my shoulder, "I'll be counting on you Amelia." Then he left, closing the door behind himself. I stood in the middle of the room a moment more before stripping out of my clothing and into some night clothes. I settled down into my bed and bottled away my hurt and anger at not being my father's first pick and having to pretend he wasn't my father then fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Yes yes, another story with others that need to be updated. I have many plot bunnies and a lazy work ethic. And there will be another story up soon as well. I do have a couple chapters made for this though, but I need help! Critic me please, I need motivation and extra imagination to keep pumping out chapters. **

**Also, if any of you have read my Avenger story Amelia may seem a little familiar. Believe it or not Amelia was my first version of Emma. But then Avengers came out and I altered her into the sweet oblivious woman she is now. Hopefully you all will like this version of her as well though. Anyway until the next chapter.  
**

**~Linda Chicana  
**


End file.
